Before the Flames
by Nalreim
Summary: Before Katniss volunteered to save Prim from the games, before she could spark a rebellion by pulling out the berries and defy the Capitol. There was the 72nd Hunger Games which the foundations of Rebellion were laid out just waiting for that spark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would first like to thank my Beta TheMayorOfBlondeVille for reading and agreeing to help me on my story. This is my first Fanfic so comments and such are welcomed. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Present Day:

"The following prisoners:" Caesar Flickerman, the voice of the capital, reads off the teleprompter in front of him. "Mason, Johanna. Wicker, Enobaria. Qyan, Nalreim..." My name was called as I was led out into the open in shackles with at least two dozen others. The list of names goes on and on, filled with former victors and the common man. Most of which have no idea why they are there. "… are convicted of these crimes: aiding and abetting known rebels, conspiracy to commit rebellion against the Capitol, treason..." and again the list continues to the most minor crimes ever committed.

"The punishment for these crimes is Death, by means of firing squad." At these words, the first groups of prisoners were lead forward. The Peacekeepers line up behind them and at the word of their commander, open fire at the prisoners in front of them, each falling over dead with multiple gunshot wounds. As the prisoners are lead to their death, I look around the crowd. Some of the traitors are former victors that they once loved; now the crowd looks at them with hate and bloodlust. My eyes reach the president's balcony, where he and Peeta sit watching us. I smirk as I look at Peeta, whom they thought was a traitor. Yet he is the only traitor I see. As the last groups of prisoners are being called up, Johanna, Enobaria, and I are brought to the middle of stage. Forced to stand before the crowd, waiting on our death at the hands of the Peacekeepers. "Make ready…" Here it goes: my death for believing in a cause and helping those I believe can change the world. "Aim…" I hear them ready their weapons as they prepare to fire. They say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. But which life is it? I have lived two, one before the games and one after the games. "Fire!" I hear the gun shot. My name is Nalreim Qyan, Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games from District 10 and this is my story of how my life changed forever.

Five Years Before:

"Nal, wake up." I hear my younger brother say through the darkness. _5:45 am! Dammit, I just went to sleep, _I think as I roll over and glance at the clock. Which was true, as I got home from Sarah's around 2 am. Struggling to sit up, I throw my legs off the side of my bed and sit there for a moment to try to clear up the grogginess of my mind. There is a knock on the door; I look up to see my father already fully dressed and heading downstairs.

"Nal, I need those cattle rounded up from by the lake. Bring them in before we have to head to town for the Reaping."

"Yes, Pa," I sigh as he heads downstairs.

"Nal, where were you last night so late?" My younger brother Michael asks me.

"I was with Sarah, but if you tell Ma or Pa, I will make you regret it." I threaten him with a smile. I know Michael will never say anything. We are the closest of my parents' four children. He laughs at me and we both get up and start to get dressed and ready for a long day on our ranch. After getting my boots on, we both walk down to get some breakfast before we head out.

Walking over to my mother, I give her a hug and tell her good morning. Then I grab a plate and allow her to put a number of pancakes, sausages, and some syrup on it. Sitting down next to Pa and Michael, I start to eat. After finishing, I take my plate to the sink and my sister Katy begins to clean it. As I am about to walk out the door with Michael, Jonathan comes down the stairs, look as though he slept all night. Smiling to myself, I push open the door and head to the stable to saddle the horses and wait on the rest of the hands to get there and begin the day.

After roughly twenty minutes, all of Pa's twelve ranch hands have shown up, saddled their horses and equipped themselves with the tools required for today's work. Most of the meat and animal products that come out of the district are grown and prepared in the plants in town. My family owns one of the two dozen or so ranches. We produce the open range cattle and sheep that the high class people love so much. Grabbing my whip from the table next to my horse, I mount up and wait for the others to mount. We begin our couple-hour-long ride to the lake to round up the cattle and herd them back to the house and into their pins. We need to keep them close for the sales coming up after the Reaping. My thoughts journey to this year's Reaping; it will be held in the town as it always is, but something is special about this one: it is my last. But then again, my chances are of being picked are near zero, as no one in my family has ever taken the tesserae. We have always had more than enough to survive. Therefore, our names are only in the drawing once among the thousands of other tickets. So I could assume I would be safe from being picked to take place in the Hunger Games.

"Nal, we're here. How do you want us to start?" Michael's voice rings in my ears, bringing me from my inner thoughts.

"Move them out!" I cry and give a crack of my whip, giving the orders to the ranch hands. They spread out along the back half of the herd and begin to the drive the cattle south, back towards the ranch. Moving among the cattle, cracking my whip to direct the ones that fall behind, I keep pace with the rest of the head, watching for wild animals that would endanger the herd. After a few hours, the sun starts setting. "Round them up and settle them down," I shout to the closest hands, who pass on the orders.

Once camp is set and tents were up, I take my place next to Joseph on the log we set up around the fire. "Here you go, boss," he said as he handed me a bowl of beans and a spoon.

"Thank you, Joe," I say. "This herd has a few good heads this year," I speak to the old man as I look around.

With a chuckle, he replies, "Then I expect a raise."

I laugh at his comment. "That is a matter of my father, but if I had my way, we would all get raises." After the joke, we finish our beans in silence. "Well good night, Joe. Make sure to wake me up." I stand up and start walking to my tent. "'Night, boys. We start back towards the ranch at sun up."

"'Night, boss," come the replies from around the fire. Slipping into the tent, I walk over to my sleeping bag; I slip in and fall asleep within a few moments.

_Boom!_

I shoot out of my sleeping bag at the sound of a gunshot. Hurrying to throw on my shirt and grabbing my whip and knife from my saddle, I rush outside. I am followed by Michael, who wields his knife. Looking around the black night, I hear another gun shot to my right and the hoarse yell rings out: "VILPARDS!" Damn, I was hoping none would mess with the herd. A vilpard is one of the most dangerous mutts the Capitol deployed during the Dark Days. Vilpards are a cross of leopards and vipers. They have the body, speed, and strength of a leopard and the scales, aggressiveness, and poisonous of a viper. These pack hunters are the most dangerous things that roam the plains of what used to be Oklahoma and Texas, or so we are told. Another gunshot brings me out of my memory. Carn runs over to me, carrying one of three .22 rifles and hands it to me.

"Boss, we have counted nine vilpards. Joe and Rider are on the hillside over there." He points to a small hilltop to our west. "They have confirmed three kills. But the vilpards have made it into the herd," he continues. Nodding, I hand the rifle to Michael, instructing him to go to the hilltop and help Joe and Rider pick off the vilpards. After giving the instructions, I take four of the hands with me.

I pull out my whip as we head into the herd, keeping a look out for vilpards. Searching through the herd for a stranger, I keep my whip ready. Many people smirk because I use this tool as a weapon to defend myself. I see a vilpard picking apart one of the heads of cattle. Instructing the men to spread out, I nod and crack the whip towards the carnivore. The whip connects on the snout of the vilpard, cutting it from the base of the snout to the nose.

Looking up from its kill with a fierce snarl, the creature begins to make its way towards me. Twirling and moving the whip in a circular motion, I bring it down once more with a crack across the back of the beast. I bring the whip back and swing it across from the side as the tip wraps around the front leg of the vilpard. I pull it back as hard as I can, and the beast becomes unbalanced and falls forward. At this time the other three hands with me jump on the beast and cut its throat and stab it numerous times. Nodding to them, we continue making our way through the herd.

The search of the herd takes an hour or so, and by that time it is sun up. The herd and the majority of the hands head back to the ranch, led by Joe and Michael, while two hands and I stay behind to count our losses. After twenty minutes of searching over the area that the herd was located, we count a total of sixteen heads of cattle lost. Sighing, I walk back to my horse_. My father isn't going to be very happy,_ I think as I saddle up.

"Let's catch up with the others." I spur my horse to a full run with the farm hands behind me, catching up with the others only a mile or so from the ranch.

"We lost sixteen heads, Pa," I tell my father as I walk through the door after driving the herd into their waiting pins.

"How?" he asks.

"We had a vilpard attack overnight." I inform him.

Sighing, he takes a drink of his coffee. "Well, we still have over a hundred and fifty good heads." Walking over to the table and pouring myself a glass of coffee, I sit down next to Ma.

"Yes, Pa. Also, do you mind if I go into town early? I have some business to take care of." I ask, looking towards him and sipping my coffee.

"Of course son, take your brother with you and drive in fifty heads. I believe you guys can handle them don't you?" he answers, finishing his coffee and setting it down.

"Of course, Pa." I answer, draining what remains of my coffee and placing my cup next to his. "We will need some money for a room in the town," I inform him as I take both glasses to the sink.

"I'll leave some on the counter, now I need to go out and manage the herd and prepare your fifty heads for transport," he replies. Running up the stairs of our two-story ranch house, I head to the shower and turn on the hot water. I walk back to my room and grab a change of boxers and a pair of blue jeans and return to the bathroom. Shutting the door, I quickly strip my dirty clothing and slide in the shower. I sit in the shower, letting the water relax my sore muscles from the long night. After a few minutes, I quickly clean myself. Turning off the water and stepping out, I dry myself. I quickly run over the plan of the night in my head. Drive the cattle to slaughter yard, take Michael to the hotel and get the room, and then head to Sarah's. I chuckle to myself, hoping it all goes as planned. Hurrying up and dressing after cleaning my teeth and shaving, I pack up all the items I will need for the Reaping tomorrow.

Heading to my room, I put on one of my nicer shirts and pack the last of my items. I head downstairs to find Michael sitting there waiting on me. I chuckle to myself, "Are you ready, brother?" Nodding, he stands to leave. I walk over and kiss my mother on the cheek and tell her I'll see her tomorrow. Then we head out the door.

I strap on my chaps and spurs and grab my whip and knife. Placing my knife in my boot and my whip on my belt, I saddle on my horse and ride to meet Pa at the holding pen. Upon arriving, I ask my father, "They ready, Pa?" I ask as I walk the horse over to the gate.

"Yes, but a change of plans. Joe is going with you as well." Nodding, I hook up my whip and wait on Joe. Once he arrives, I crack my whip and give the order and we begin the four-hour trek towards town. Tonight, I will spend most of the night with Sarah, the love of my life. Tomorrow begins the seventy-second Hunger Games.

**A/N: Comment and Reviews are welcome, I'll try to update at least once a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N—Sorry for some rushed points, I was trying to condense things so that it wasn't too long. As well I would like to apologize for the long update but myself and my Beta had some miscommunications. But I do wanna think my Beta Themayorofblondeville and all those who favorited, alerted, and reviewed my last chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the song Crazy Girl. No credit is taken<strong>_.

Chapter 2: The Unexpected.

Arriving in town shortly after five o'clock in the evening, I have Joe take the right flank and Michael on the left with me bringing up the rear. Together we drive the herd down the main street towards to slaughter yard. Looking up and down the street we see all the preparations for the reaping tomorrow. Lights and cameras are being set up along the streets, storefronts are being washed, and Peacekeepers are standing guard along the way in their white uniforms. As we look forward, the slaughter yard is coming closer.

I yell over the herd "Joe, switch up." He nods and begins riding towards the back as I take his place, riding on the right so that I can speak with the yard boss. Approaching the boss I speak up in order to be heard over the distance.

"Just drive them in?" I ask.

"Yeah, the use holding pin fourteen, I will meet you down there," he says, nodding his head in the direction of the pin. Signaling the others with our unique hand signals, we start guiding the cattle towards the pin using our whips to keep them moving the right way.  
>After some time, we finally get all the cattle into the holding pin. The slaughter house workers start walking among the herd to get the correct count and check each head for deformities. The yard boss comes up and begins his questions:<p>

"Name?" he asks as he looks at his papers on his clipboard.

"Qyan." Writing it down, he continues.

"Ranch name, Registration number, and location?"

Watching over the yard hands to make sure they don't harm the cattle, I look back at him and answer "Flying High Ranch, 4088534, and just here."

He walks over and points to the map on the wall of the district. "This the full herd?" he asks with a smirk on his face.  
>I roll my eyes. "No, this is roughly a fifth of the herd we're bringing in." I reply with a hint of laughter from the look on his face.<p>

Regaining his composure, he continues. "Very well, when will the rest of your herd be brought in?" he asks as Joe and Michael come up beside me.

They answer his last question. "They will be in tomorrow afternoon, before the reaping. Is there anything else sir?"  
>He replies without looking at me,<p>

"Nope, we will keep this group here until the rest come. Have a good day." Chuckling at him, the three of us climb back up onto our horses, turn them, and start heading towards one of the few hotels the town has.

As I walk into the hotel foyer towards the cute blonde clerk, I lean against the counter speaking to her. "Two rooms please. One with two beds and the other with just one, for one night." Nodding she looks down at her books. She flips through the pages and then takes a pen and marks on them in different areas.

"Very well, because of the reaping tomorrow, we don't have rooms next to each other. So your double room is room "fourteen A" and your single room is "three B," she informs us in her district 10 accent, smiling as she hands me the keys to the room.

"Thank you," I tell her as the three of us walk out of the foyer. "Here you go, Joe." I hand him the key as we get back on our horses. "We will see you tomorrow; my Pa gave you money didn't he?" I ask as we start riding towards our rooms.

"Yes, night boss." He tips his hat to me with a wink; chuckling, I walk towards the room Michael and I will be sleeping in for the night. Bringing our stuff into the room, I throw my case and saddle bag on my bed.  
>"Michael, I am going to take a shower. And then I will be out most of the night, at least until the end of the party down on the river. So I will leave some money for you to get food. And don't let Joe find out about the party or where I am. Because he will tell Ma and Pa and that will be bad for me and you when we get home." I tell him with a chuckle as I go through my bags and find my change of clothes.<p>

"Yeah, I knew we didn't come to town just for 'business,'" he says with a laugh. "But what party are you talking about?" I walk into the bathroom to turn on the water to get it hot, and then I come back into the main room.

"It's a party that takes place every year before the reaping. A large group of kids gets together to eat, drink, and dance as it could be the last night with our friends and family for any of us. But since we won't be reaped, we can have fun and you can look at all the pretty town girls." Smiling at my brother, I undress down to my boxers and head to the shower.

Ten minutes later, I walk out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist. "It is all yours." He nods and grabs another towel, walking into the bathroom closing the door. I hear the water turn on as I begin to get dressed. I put on my blue jeans, purple and silver button-up shirt and Vilpard skinned boots.

I open the door to the bathroom to a small complaint from Michael: "Just brushing my teeth and getting ready to go." A few minutes later, I walk out of the bathroom with fresh teeth, brushed hair, and clean shaven. Heading over to the dresser, I quickly write a note, telling Michael when to meet us and not to blow the money. Checking my appearance in the mirror, I run my hand through my ear length brown hair. Making sure I am good, I head out the door and head to my horse. Stepping into the saddle I take off to the hotel at the other end of the town, where she is staying with her family. I hurry as fast as I can without disturbing the flow of traffic and pissing off the Peacekeepers.

I knock on the standard white door to the hotel room that Sarah was in; as I waited on her to answer I took off my saddle bags and put them over my shoulder. As the door opened, I smiled at the beautiful redhead standing in the door way. "Hey, beautiful." I say with a smile as she steps out of the doorway to allow me in.

"Hey stud," she says with a laugh as she kisses me. "Where is your brother?" she asks as she lies back down on the bed from what it looks like she just abandoned. Laying back she picks up the book she was reading and then sets it on the bed side counter.

"He is back at our hotel room. He will meet us at the party later tonight. Until then you're my love." I lie down next to her and snuggle up behind her, wrapping my arm around her.

"Where are your parents and siblings?" I asking as I look around the room, just noticing her things lying around the room.

"My brothers and sisters are down next door and my parents are above us. So it is just us," she says with a wink and a smile. Laughing, I pull her closer and begin to stroke her hair.

"Maybe in a bit, sweetie." Laughing I continue, "For now, I just want to lay here with you my love. I have had around six hours of sleep over the last three days." Moving my other arm under her head so that she can use it as a pillow, I pull her to me and listen to her breathe. Opening my eyes I am confused for a few moments to where I am and what happened. I look to my right seeing the world's most beautiful girl next to me, still asleep breathing gently. I bring my arm up to her arm and slowly run my hands down her arm, gently stroking her arm. After a few minutes she opens her eyes, looking cute as she rubs them.

"Hello, sleepy head," I tell her with a smile as I lean in and brush my lips against hers.

"Hi, what time is it?" Rolling over, I look at the clock.

"It is 8:48. Um, love, what time are we supposed to be at the river?" She rolls over onto her stomach and looks at me with a smile.

"I think I heard around school that people were showing up around ten." She lays her head against her pillow as she smiles again. "Very well, shall we start getting ready? It is roughly a thirty minute trip to that point of the river." She rolls over and gets out of the bed and walks to the bathroom. I hear the water turn on and she comes back out of the bathroom. "Okay then, I will take a shower." She says with a wink. I laugh at her face and look into her eyes.

"Enjoy your shower; I'll be here when you get out." I say with a chuckle at the look of disappointment on her face. "We have somewhere to be and we will have plenty of time throughout the night." She laughs and closes the bathroom door.

An hour later, we ride into the camp being set up for the party. Sarah sits behind me with her arms wrapped around me, snuggled up close to me in the small saddle. As I walk the horse into the camp, I notice Michael's brown mustang tied up to the hitch post. I slide down off the saddle and help the beautiful redhead down off the horse. Taking my hand with a smile, she drags me to the close bonfire and begins introducing me to her friends from the town. After all the 'Hello y'all's and 'Nice to meet you's, we make our way over to the fire that Michael is at with mixture of town kids and ranch kids.

Sarah walks over to Michael and gives him a hug "Hi Michael, it's been a long time." Returning the hug he says with a smile over her shoulder and a wink towards me

"Yeah, it has been too long." Laughing I look around the group, many of them have the looks of the town kids. They have fair skin, from not spending enough time outside, lighter hair colors, and less rough-looking with smoother, less weathered skin. Then there are the kids from the ranches. Most are darker tan, have darker hair, and dark eyes or what they could call 'Native Americans' looks with dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair along with the rough and weathered look from working on their ranches for most of their lives.

Throughout the night, the party increases in both the number of people there and the intensity of the party. Drinks are spread around, ranging from one of the few non-livestock exports, a beer called Luck of the South, to hard liquors, and other assorted drinks. Food is laid out, and everyone dances the night away and enjoys the night that could be their last. During one of the slower songs the band plays, I take Sarah by the hand and escort her to the middle of the dance floor, take her hand into mine and place my other one onto her waist as she places hers on my shoulder, dancing slowly to the tune of the music. She lays her head on my chest as I kiss her head inhaling the smell of vanilla which makes me go crazy. At the end of the song, she says she is going to the bathroom. So I watch as she heads over to the outhouse that was built a few years back. Smiling, I decide what I am going to do to surprise her and make her happy. I walk up to the stage and whisper something to the lead singer. Nodding he steps out of the way and hands me his guitar. As I see Sarah come back into the crowd, I signal the band and they start playing a tune that is big in District 10. Joining in with my borrowed guitar, I begin to sing.

"Baby, why you wanna cry?  
>You really oughta know that I<br>Just have to walk away sometimes  
>We're gonna do what lovers do<br>We're gonna have a fight or two  
>But I ain't ever changing my mind<br>Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<br>Silly woman come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?"<br>Looking into the crowd, I smile at Sarah as she looks at me with what appears to be tears building up in her eyes. 

"Before you ever came along  
>I was living life all wrong<br>The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine  
>Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?<br>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
>Silly woman, come here let me hold you<br>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?  
>Like crazy, girl<br>Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<br>Silly woman come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like<br>Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<br>Silly woman come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?<p>

Allowing the music to play, I look back out into the crowd. I watch the couples dance to the slow pace of the song, twirling in slow circles or just standing there swaying to the music. They all know this could be the last time they have alone time with one another. As the music hits the spot I need, I finish the song with its last words.  
>"Like crazy<br>Crazy girl  
>Like crazy<br>Crazy girl"

After the song, the crowd erupts into applause and cheering as I hand the guitar back to the lead singer. I take a bow to the crowd smiling. Getting off the stage, I walk to Sarah and take her into my arms, kissing her deeply and passionately. I whisper into her ear "I love you crazy girl." Laughing she kisses me once more and we start dancing again as the band starts back up. We dance, drink, and eat the rest of the night away enjoying nothing but me and her.  
>Hours later, we are riding back to the town with many people around us with torches. This big group is enough to keep the animals away. Keeping quiet and away from the few Peacekeepers, I take Sarah back to her room, walking to her door. She grabs me and pulls me close to her in a deep hug.<p>

Looking up to me she speaks in a small voice "I have some news honey."

Looking at her and noticing the look of possible fear on her face, I answer quickly, "What is it, love?"

She holds me closer and looks down at the ground. "You're going to be a father. I am pregnant." As the words enter my ear, I loosen my grip on her and look at her with an open mouth.

"A father." I sink down against the ground in shock. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry. Don't be mad at me, please, I love you." She exclaims in a quick voice. I look up to her, taking my hands and placing them on each side of her face and wiping the tears that have started falling down her face.

"I can never be mad, never ever. I love you and I am happy for us. It was just a shock and unexpected." Standing back up, I pull her into a big hug. "We will talk about this tomorrow and then talk to my parents about you moving to the ranch soon. I love you, but I have to head back to my room. Michael will be wondering if something happened to us." She smiles and kisses me goodnight and opens the door and steps in. I mount back up and hurry back to the room, slipping in and lying in the bed still fully clothed, falling asleep within moments.

"Nal, wake up, its eleven! Ma, Pa, and the others will be here for the reaping soon." Rolling over with a groan, I get up, rubbing my eyes to clear the grogginess. Walking into the bathroom, I turn on the water and wait for it to heat up. Thirty minutes later, I stand in the mirror, checking my appearance making sure it's good. I am wearing some of my best clothes including a deep purple button-up shirt, dark blue jeans, my black Vipard skin boots, and my 'cowboy' hat. Satisfied with my appearance, I leave the bathroom and Michael joins me. We go and greet the rest of my family at one of the few diners. Smiling at my family, we all sit down to what could be our last lunch as a family. I smirk at this thought. We will never be chosen. My family is fairly well off and has never had to receive the tesserae, therefore each of our names are in the bowl only once among thousands of others. We enjoy the rest of lunch smiling and laughing, thinking that tonight I will bring up Sarah, my future child, and her moving in once we return home.

As the clock strikes twelve, I am standing among the other eighteen year olds. I look around for Sarah in the female side in the eighteen year olds, upon finding her, I smile and wink. I look forward among the others of my family, finding each of them in the different age groups and reassuring them with smiles. Mayor McMenn, the group of Victors, and the district ten escort Sinn Locket take the stage. The Mayor begins the events by telling the story of the Dark Days and the why the Hunger Games were created. Finishing, Sinn stands up, followed by the sound of light applause.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor" he says in his deep Capitol accent. "It is good to be back in District ten, shall we begin." He walks over to the bowl on the right. "Gentlemen first this year, I think." Reaching in and hovering over, he grabs one. He opens it up and reads it into the microphone: "Nalreim Qyan!" He almost screams into the microphone with a smile. I look around for the person to step forward and then realize it is me. Taking a breath and trying not to fall into shock, I step forward and walk to the stage. Looking around, I see that each member of my family looks like they're about to cry. I climb the stairs and stand where Sinn tells me to stand. Looking into the crowd, I find Sarah and give her an encouraging smile. I find my parents; my Pa looks like nothing has happened, but my Ma is crying silent tears. The rest of the crowd on the males' side looks relieved, but fear still rests in the eyes of the female side.

"Now for the girls." says Sinn, bringing me out of my inner thoughts. He walks over to the bowl on the left and reaches in and grabs one, opening it and reading it into microphone: "Elizabeth Qyan!" He reads as the crowds gasps. Looking around she slowly begins walking towards the stage. As she comes up the stage with tears falling down her cheek, I realize three things.

First, I am going to be a tribute in the 72nd Hunger Games.

Second, I am going to be a father, but my chances of ever meeting my child are slim.  
>And third, my fifteen year old sister is my district partner and we will be forced to fight each other to the death.<br>-Before the Flames-

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed this; any confusion will be cleared up if you ask. Until next time, review, add, and comment.**


End file.
